


Closure, Finally

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: A bit sad, Could be taken as canon complaint, F/M, Majority of this will have been written past midnight, Maybe - Freeform, OR IS IT, Once I’ve written words I do not check them it’s 1am man, Phase Two (Gorillaz), Post-Phase One (Gorillaz), Reconciliation, Self-Indulgent, but it’s not a complaint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Closure.At the end of the day, it’s all anyone can really ask for isn’t it? The knowledge that maybe, just maybe, you could be okay.———Paula bumps into 2D in an odd situation. And.. something comes from it.
Relationships: Past Paula Cracker/Stuart “2D” Pot, Paula Cracker/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Closure, Finally

It was a summer afternoon. Well I wouldn’t call it summer. But then again it wasn’t exactly autumn either. Do you know the feeling? When the leaves have had all summer to cook, and they begin to turn golden brown. When the sun shines, but it does not burn. It simply leaves the air with a certain quality I can’t quite put my finger on.

Well that’s when my story takes place.

Where you ask? A little amusement park. I doubt you’ve heard of it. Run by that.. singer 2D’s dad. You know the one from the Gorillaz? Oh well of course you do, wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.

I’m not sure what bought me there that day. I suppose it could’ve been the perfect weather on what I of course assumed would be the perfect day.

I say assumed - how was I supposed to know he would be there? 

When you think your ex is off touring the world seeing them where you’d least expect is... well it’s unexpected! You see since my— departure from the band I haven’t been keeping up. Nope. Not at all.

Sometimes I hear their songs in the radio, they are unavoidable. Best band in the world and I was almost a part of it. Well whoever they have on guitar now.. certainly doing a better job than I couldn’t done. 

And you know what? I’m not even mad.

Yes! I’m serious! I don’t know what happened to me really. I’m not sure it was all conscious decision making. 

After my.. no not my. It wasn’t just me. It was never just me, you suck someone off if they’re not there. Niccals I mean- what an ass! There were times that, I think, I genuinely felt sorry for him - Stuart I mean.

I prefer to call him by his name. I know the 2D thing caught on pretty fast but that’s not who he was to me. Now he’s not anyone to me.

Oh heh, I’m getting off topic aren’t I?

——

That new album of theirs had just come out - the second maybe? Like I said I’m not keeping track. But sometimes when I drove somewhere I heard the band promoting the songs. Not live or anything. Bumpers before songs and after ads. 

Something that snagged my attention was that I had never heard Stu do one. I thought it odd but I wouldn’t be surprised if maybe.. oh I don’t know. Murdoc stopped him? The man certainly had the power to do so.

——

So I’m walking through the park yeah? 

Trying to see if any rides didn’t look like they were for little kids. The only one of course being the bumper cars, dodge ‘ems? Whatever you wanna call them I guess. 

Anyhow, that’s where I saw him. 

Stuart Pot in all his glory.

Or not so much. The blue haired idiot was standing precariously on a car that had two girls in it. Was that a camera-?

He was talking into a badly balanced camera while in turn being badly balanced. I mean it’s only a matter of time before- yep he’s off. He looks fine.

He is not fine.  
Bloke just got run over by two rather unhinged looking children. 

Well I’d already gotten closer to see what was going on. And now the guy seemed to be knocked out well.. couldn’t just leave him could I? Owe him at least that. As I approached he wasn’t moving. 

You survive two car crashes and a fake car is what gets you? That’s sad.

Well thankfully he was breathing. Knowing him he’d likely wake up in a moment. So.. I’ve got to act fast-ish. So I hopped over the measly excuse of a safety fence and picked up the unconscious Stuart. In all honesty I expected him to be heavier than I can carry. Really! And it’s been years, you’re not exactly poor anymore. I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s his habits you know? Not that I can talk, I have plenty of my own.

———

The looks I received trying to keep to the shadows, carrying what could be a dead body, were funny really. I’ve had worse thrown at me. 

It took a few but I found a nice shady spot behind a pop up stall. I propped sleeping beauty up against the wall and leant against it myself.

You ever have those moments where you just could really do with a fag but you don’t have any on you? Maybe you do, maybe you don’t. I wouldn’t be surprised either way. 

But.. could the idiot I just ‘saved’ save me? I noticed he had a pack of fags in his pocket. Is that totally responsible when you work somewhere full of kids? 

Eh, when had he ever been responsible?

So, being the ninja I am, I bend down and attempt to pluck the pack from his pocket. What I wasn’t expecting to hear and I reached my arm down was a, rather hesitant,

“Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I’m not sure what this is but I hope you like it nevertheless. 
> 
> As I write this now I don’t know how many chapters it will be, but I know that it won’t be many. And yes! I do plan on completing it.
> 
> It’s funny I can’t wait until I get to dialogue - I actually come from around the area these two grew up in and I like to think I know how we speak around here.


End file.
